Airplane cabins have historically been configured to provide passengers with entertainment systems through on-board projector screens or display screens located on individual seat backs. However, passengers generally can be inundated with the entertainment options and seek to view something more real. Thus, there exists a need to provide passengers with an alternative mode of entertainment.